


The path to the reveal - Miraculous Ladybug Fanfiction

by MagickWrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-01 16:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagickWrites/pseuds/MagickWrites
Summary: Marinette loves Adrien... right? Or maybe Chat Noir? And Adrien loves Ladybug, but what about Marinette? In this fanfic there will be a lot of cute moments and awkward conversations.My writing style is not suited well to fanfic but whatever I write it always turns out so distant and impersonal. I'm sorry for that. I plan to upload every Saturday, but I'm bad with punctuality so we will see. I hope you guys like this and will want more of it. Okay... thanks.... bye.....





	1. Marinette

“Marinette! You’re going to be late for school again!” Marinette’s mother, Sabine, climbed the stairs into her room. “Marinette! Wake up!” She cried again. Using the ladder leading to the loft which held Marinette’s bed, she shook her daughter awake. Marinette was curled up on top of her covers, clutching the handmade Chat Noir doll to her chest.  
“What.” She said groggily. “Five more minutes.” She tried to swat her mother away with her hand.  
“It's almost half past seven, honey! Get up!”  
Marinette jolted awake. School would be starting in five minutes! She hurriedly shooed her mother from her room and got dressed. Tikki was flying around, doing her best to gather Marinette’s homework together.  
With Tikki in Marinette’s purse, she raced past the street that separated the bakery from the school. The late bell rang just as Marinette skidded into the classroom.  
The students were all in their respective places. She clambered up the steps to her desk, catching Adrien watching her as she went past. This was the first time in over a month that she was able to stay on her feet around him. Alya seemed impressed, giving Marinette a thumbs up as she plopped down in her seat. The teacher had just started lecturing them about the difference between a simile and a metaphor. Marinette was already zoned out, thinking of the events that happened in the previous night.  
Ladybug was alone on patrol. She and Chat Noir decided that they would alternate on week days as to who would patrol, and join forces on weekends. This new schedule was to allow them to catch up on their sleep and school work, on which they were both dangerously behind. The streets were pretty clear. She had seen nothing out of the ordinary that night, but this didn’t stop her from staying on the lookout. Perched high on the top of the Eiffel Tower, she decided to sit and take a break from the constant yo-yo traveling. The late hours had started to take a toll on her. She leaned against a supporting column. Unintentionally, she closed her eyes for what seemed to be the briefest of seconds. When she opened them again, she was rapidly tumbling towards the ground. Flailing for her yo-yo, she had caught a glimpse of her attacker. It was a giant lizard, straddling the side of the Tower. Its tail was headed for her legs when she saw a flash of golden hair and black leather. There was a loud ‘clang’ and the lizard fell off of the Tower. The familiar face of Chat Noir looked down at her. In mid air he threw his baton at the Eiffel Tower. It extended a bit under her. She finally grasped her yo-yo, catching herself on the baton by wrapping the string around it. Chat Noir came hurtling towards her. He fell past the baton. Ladybug extended her string and caught him by the hand, mere meters away from the ground. He grinned up at her. “Decided to take a cat nap M’lady?” Angry at the pun, she dropped him the last couple meters to the ground. Like the cat that he is, he landed on his feet, still grinning up at her. She dislodged the weapons from each other and the tower and fell to the ground. Handing him the baton, they raced after the lizard.  
The lizard was actually a gecko at closer look. The akuma was hidden in a small blue baby blanket that it held in its left hand. They both had used their powers to defeat the amphibian so their miraculouses were beeping. The victim was a small baby, just old enough to stand up. He couldn’t talk to tell them who he belonged to so they decided to go door to door to find his parents. Before they had done that though, they needed to regroup before they had changed back. Ladybug left the child with Chat Noir because he was better with children than she, and ran a few blocks away, into an alleyway.  
“Spots off.” There was a bright flash of pink light, and Tikki appeared. “What type of cookie for today?” Marinette had asked, pulling out a Dupain-Cheng Bakery cookie box from her purse. Inside it held pink macaroons with white polka dots, chocolate chip cookies, and snicker-doodles.  
“Chocolate chip is fine.” Tikki looked just as tired as Marinette did. She took the cookie and started munching on it. “Do you really think it was a good idea to leave the baby with Chat Noir? He seems a bit reckless.”  
Marinette looked in the direction that Chat Noir had went. “I know he is reckless at times but this is a baby we’re talking about! He’ll take care of it. I trust him completely…”  
Marinette was still staring to her right when Tikki finished her cookie. “Ahem!” Tikki was looking irritated. Marinette looked back at her. “Oh sorry. I'm obviously too tired for my own good,” she had said, blushing.  
Ladybug met back up with Chat Noir and the baby. “Looking ‘purrfectly' refreshed M’lady. Ready to start combing the town?”  
She smiled sheepishly at him. “Sure kitty, but I'll take the baby now. He probably wouldn’t like being scratched by your claws.” She hadn't thought of his sharp nails until then and felt stupid for leaving the baby with him, trust or not. He looked down at his claws. “Oh, I guess you are right, sorry.” He gave the child over, careful not to scratch him. He looked at her, cradling the baby with gentle hands. “Well,” he turned in a slow circle. “Let's start over there. I hear a small commotion.”  
Ladybug was watching him. She noticed the small twitch of his ear when he said that and the gentle tilt of his head. They set off down the street in the direction he said. They weren't jumping and bounding across buildings because of the child, but they did keep a steady pace. Chat Noir yawned, causing Ladybug to yawn as well.  
“Sorry that I fell asleep earlier. I haven’t been able to sleep well lately.”  
“Don't apologize Ladybug. I understand. I can't sleep well either. I was actually on my way to relieve you from patrol when Hawkmoth hit. We both are under a lot of stress. Saving a whole city every few days is a lot to handle for one person, or cat.” He smirked at her. She rolled her eyes. “If you want I'll go ahead and find the little guy his family and you can go home and sleep. You really need it if you fell asleep while a giant gecko climbed up the side of the Eiffel Tower!”  
“That sounds nice, Chat. Are you sure,” she asked him. He nodded.  
Ladybug threw her yo-yo in the air, careful not to drop the child, and shouted for her lucky charm. A red stroller with black polka dots fell into her hand. Chat Noir unfurled it and set it up for the boy, using Ladybug's directions.  
She stifled another yawn. “Thanks Chat. I don’t know what I would do without you.” Smiling again, she turned and went back home, leaving Chat Noir stunned.

“Marinette! Class is over. Get up!” Alya snapped Marinette back to reality, wiping the smile off her face. “Time for the lunch break, girl.”  
Marinette stood and gathered her things. They left for lunch together at the bakery.


	2. Adrien

Adrien watched Marinette and Alya leave. He wondered whether he and Nino should go to lunch with them, but decided against it. Marinette never really liked him after the gum incident. He had thought that apologizing would help but it only made her start acting weird around him.   
“Dude, are you okay? Did you sit on a tube of super glue again? I’m not going to go through that again bro! You are asking me for too much man! Seeing you in your underwear once is enough for me!” Nino was referring to their first time going to a crafting store. Adrien needed poster board for a science project a few months ago. Nino had tagged along because he needed to get Alya a Valentine’s day card. Adrien had gotten what he needed and took a seat on a bench outside of the store to wait for Nino, not noticing the abandoned, single use, tube of super glue laying in wait for a victim. Nino had had to go down the street to buy him a new pair of pants to change into, after he had abandoned the last pair. They were given many strange looks that day.  
“Oh, no Nino, I’m fine. Just thinking about some stuff.” They left and headed for the locker room. “Where do you want to go today? Sushi? Italian? Mexican?” He had really hoped that Nino didn’t want to go anywhere that day. He was tired of signing pictures of himself for his fans. Adrien was a world famous model for his father’s designs. He really hated it. He didn’t want to see his face everywhere he went. He didn’t, however, mind seeing Chat Noir’s face everywhere. Being Chat Noir was the best part of his life. He got to see his true love most days that way. She didn’t love him back yet, but it was just a matter of time.  
“Nah dude, I was thinking we could go across the street and meet up with Alya at Marinette’s house. Pick up some food there and just hang out until time to go back. She complains that I don't spend enough time with her during the week. Girls are complicated. Be glad that you don't have a girl to worry about! You’d get even less sleep than you do now!” Nino thinks that the reason that Adrien is so tired everyday is just model stuff like photo shoots and runway shows. No one, other than Master Fu, knows that he is Chat Noir. It gets tiring trying to keep it a secret from Ladybug, but he has to respect her wishes.   
“Will Marinette be there? I don't want to ruin her lunch, if she is,” Adrien stated nervously. He respected Marinette. Everyone but Chloe loved her. She was even class president. She was amazing, really.   
“Dude why would you ruin her lunch? It's not like you stink or anything. You actually smell really nice! Like,” he sniffed the air around Adrien. “Old cheese and cinnamon! It sounds really gross but it actually works! What do you use?” They arrived at the lockers and started putting in their combinations.  
“I just use the cologne that father had made for me, you know, ‘Radiant, Carefree, Adrien, The Fragrance.’ It actually works pretty well to cover up the smell of the Camembert.”  
Nino scowled and slammed his locker. “That gross cheese that litters your room? Dude, rich people are weird! And back to the previous topic. Why would you ruin her lunch?”  
Adrien closed his locker calmly and started walking to the bakery with Nino. “Isn’t it obvious? She hates me! She never forgave me for trying to help with the gum on my first day of school!” He hung his head. All he wanted was for people to like him and realize that he wasn’t some rich snob like Chloe was.   
Nino laughed at him. “She doesn’t hate you! I know that on good authority!”   
Adrien doubted that. Why else would she not be able to talk to him properly unless she was boiling with hatred and anger for him? Does Nino think him a fool?  
Walking across the street, they caught up with the girls. “Dudettes! I hope you don't mind, but we were wondering if we could eat with you two on this fine day!” Nino was too good at talking to people. He was so cool!  
“We don't mind one bit!” Alya nudged Marinette. She nodded, avoiding Adrien’s gaze.  
They made their way into the bakery. There was a long line of people trailing out into the street. Marinette lead the way to the back, pushing past people as she went. She was a lot stronger than she looked. They went up the stairs, politely greeting Marinette’s parents as they went. They soon came to the living room. Alya and Nino sat down together on the sofa while Marinette went off to the kitchen, mumbling something about sandwiches. Adrien took a seat at the kitchen counter, on a bar stool, watching Marinette prepare them lunch. She was looking through cabinets for different ingredients, fumbling quite a bit with the silverware drawer.   
“Do you want some help Mari? It's a bit rude of me to waltz in here uninvited and not help make food,” he said, trying his best to be polite and friendly.  
The noise of his voice made her drop the plate that she was pulling out onto the floor, shattering it. She grabbed at her pigtails and made a grunting noise.  
Feeling bad for startling her so bad, he got down from the stool and started picking up the jagged ceramic pieces. She bent down to help him. “Thank you. Gosh! I’m such a dork! I’m sorry,” she seemed frustrated with herself.  
“I should be the sorry one! I scared you into dropping it!” Adrien noticed Alya and Nino’s conversation halt, and saw them watching them out of the corner of his eye. Why were they doing that? They always did that whenever Adrien was trying to talk to Marinette. It's as if they were waiting for them to brawl or something!  
“No. No no no. It's my fault I was,” she dropped the piece that she was picking up and inhaled sharply, looking at her ring finger. Blood was trailing down her hand.  
He stood up and hurriedly threw away the ceramic he was holding into the trash can next to the counter. He raced toward the bathroom, up the stairs and to the left, and started rummaging through the medicine cabinet with the help of Plagg. Finding what he needed he raced back down stairs to Marinette. She was still on the floor trying to stop her finger from bleeding. Nino and Alya were hopping the couch and rushing over to her. He pushed them out of the way and crouched next to Marinette. There was already a pool of blood on the floor. She had cut herself fairly deep. He dabbed at her finger with some toilet paper that he had grabbed on his way down, trying to clear his line of vision. She winced at his touch. “This might hurt.” He poured some peroxide onto a wad of clean toilet paper and put it on her finger, holding her hand steady. She tried to pull away but he wouldn't let her. After he was sure that there were no more germs in the cut, he put some ointment on it and wrapped a band-aid around her finger. He finally let go of her hand and started cleaning up the blood on the floor. Alya went to find some pain killers for her and Nino helped Adrien with the blood and the remaining ceramic pieces.   
After Alya gave Marinette the pain reliever, they went upstairs to find Marinette some fresh clothes to change into due to the new blood stains on her shirt. Nino and Adrien finished cleaning up and went to making them all lunch. They made ham sandwiches for everybody and set them all on the counter with the bar stools.  
Adrien felt like an idiot. He basically caused Marinette to get hurt. He should not have come with Nino, he should have eaten at home. If he had then all of that wouldn't have happened. They both sat in silence, having eaten their lunch already, and waited for the girls to come back.


	3. Marinette

Marinette felt dazed. Had Adrien really just tended to her bloody finger? She felt her hand throb at the thought. It really hurt. She probably should get stitches. Who knew that broken ceramics could be that sharp.   
Alya was dragging Marinette up the stairs by her uninjured hand. She had blood all down her white shirt. It would go in the trash as soon as possible. Her pants had some spots on them but they weren't too major. She could probably upcycle the jeans into a cute pink tote bag if she wanted to. Her jacket was unharmed though, which was a relief.  
They burst into her room. Alya slammed the door and sat down on the floor. Marinette sat down beside her, leaning against the door. “What just happened?”  
Alya laughed. “Is your hand okay? The cut looked really deep. I hope you didn't damage your nerves! Girl, you need to be more careful!” She looked really worried.  
Marinette waved her hand. “That's nothing to worry about. What we should be worrying about is that Adrien just rushed to my aid! You and Nino couldn't even get off the couch in the same time as he was back and helping me! Does that possibly mean that,” she paused, trying to think of any other reason as for why he would have done that. “Does that mean that he likes me?!”  
Alya stared across Marinette’s room, thinking. “At the least, he wants to be your friend. At the most he is madly in love with you. I'm not sure. My relationship with Nino has always been so very straightforward, your’s and Adriens however is like a river during spring. One moment it's level, the next moment it's a tsunami because of all of the rain, and the people on the foot bridges didn’t bring their umbrellas so the river feels sorry for them and crashes back down into its bank. Yeah that's a good simile. Miss Bustier would be proud of me.” Alya smiled at Marinette.  
After changing and talking a bit more about the subject, the girls went down stairs into the kitchen. The guys had cleaned the floor surprisingly well and were sitting at the counter waiting for the girls to come down. They had made the sandwiches that Marinette tried to make earlier. “Are you okay Marinette? I'm sorry for everything, it was all my fault and if i’d just gone home, you’d still have your outfit intact, you wouldn't be missing a plate, and you wouldn't have a big gash in your finger,” Adrien hastily apologized as soon as he saw them arrive. Marinette was looking at her feet and shaking her head. It wasn't his fault at all! It was her stupid, clumsy, nerves that caused all of the commotion that day! He was ‘purrfect!’ … Darn Kitty implanting puns into her unwilling brain.  
“No it wasn't you! I'm really clumsy! Sorry for ruining your lunch with bloody drama,” she said, finally picking an excuse that would fit the current situation.  
Both of their heads were down when Alya tried to take hold of the situation. “Well we have only twenty more minutes left before we go back to school, Mari and I will eat and then we can have a nice chat about how Adrien is always welcome in Marinette’s house and all that other nonsense that it takes to make Adrien believe it.” She smiled at Adrien and then at Marinette. Marinette smiled sheepishly back. Everything that Alya had just said was true, but she said it a bit bluntly for her taste.  
Marinette and Alya ate pretty fast and they still needed to kill some time so Marinette suggested that they play Ultimate Mecha Strike III for the remainder of the time. Alya and Nino were on one team whereas Marinette and Adrien were on the other. Nilya was destroyed in no time leaving the seasoned veterans, Adrinette, the victors. It really wasn't fair to Alya and Nino from the start. Adrien and Marinette were amazing at that game. They were unstoppable.  
The timer that Alya set on her phone rang out, signalling it was time to go back to school. Marinette turned off the game, put their dishes in the sink and led them all back through the crowded bakery and into the street, snagging a macaroon on her way. Playing the game with Adrien made her more at ease with him, and he acted the same way. They were talking about the new DLC for Ultimate Mecha Strike III, it was the cat-bug mech that Ladybug and Chat Noir had used in their fight against the Gamer. Marinette got it as soon as it came out and had not stopped using it since. That was one of her favorite fights with Chat Noir. It was so cool to be able to use a mech in real life!  
“The cat-bug is way more detailed that all of the other mechs! It was probably because it was a real thing before they digitized it.” Adrien was walking next to Marinette, smiling at her.  
“I think it was just because they knew that the fans would boycott if it wasn’t the most awesome thing in the game! I mean, the whole fight with the Gamer was basically an accidental advertisement for the game. They owe most of their game’s fame to Ladybug and Chat Noir.”  
Adrien smiled deviously at her. “Yeah! That was ‘pawsitivly’ ‘clawsome!’”  
Marinette was shocked. She had never heard him use cat puns before, yet it seemed oddly familiar. “‘Pawlese!’ If we’re doing a pun war you have to do better than that!”  
They had arrived at the locker room. Marinette went to her locker and Adrien followed. “Sadly, we have to pick this up at a later date, i’ll even get some less ‘pawthetic’ jokes for my arsenal for when the time comes. You will be shivering in your boots, puss, when I unleash my wrath.” He smirked and sauntered off, leaving Marinette stunned and staring at the place he used to be. He had just compared her to puss in boots! Was that a compliment or an insult? She could not tell.  
Gathering her bag she set off for class, ignoring Alya’s constant pestering.


End file.
